Rekindled
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: What if that night after the commercial shooting went differently? Takes place in Season 2 Ep. Opportunity Knocks
1. Green in Her Eyes

**A/N:** Not really sure yet if this will be another chapter story or a oneshot. I'm relying on great reviewers to tell me which. I'll have this as a work-in-progress for now, but lemme know it seems like a good oneshot. REVIEW PLEASE!

It started out as a laughing matter. Something they both felt awkward doing. But then, Junior looked at her in that way that made her feel like she was a goddess, and she melted as he kissed her deeply. His hands were placed around her face as her arms slipped around his waist. Then her arms slipped around his neck and his went around his waist. They forgot the camera was there and got lost in the kiss.

"Cut," the director yelled for the fourth time. This woke both of them up and they finally broke away, leaning their heads against each other.

"I miss you. I miss you so much, Kris. Can't we just start over?" Junior asked softly looking her in the eyes.

"I- I don't know if-" Kris stopped. She didn't know what to say.

Knowing he had rendered her speechless, Junior said, "Come over to my place for dinner. I can show you around. Just as friends, of course," he said with a smirk.

"I-I can't Junior. I really can't," Kris said getting her voice back.

"Ok, I'll see you at seven then," Junior said softly kissing her lips again before he walked away.

She smiled and went to her trailer to get ready. It was already six, so she had to get ready quickly. She layed out a beautiful green dress with sparkles on it and went to shower. She got out of the shower and slipped on the dress, marveling at it in the mirror. She applied some makeup and blow-dried her hair. By this time it was 6:45. She would be a little early, but it didn't really matter that much if it was Junior. She got into her car and drove off.

He was nervous. He was nervous and holding a knife. Never a good combination. He continued cutting the lettuce for the salad, and then he went to check on the steaks that were on the grill. They were done, so he took them off and put them on a plate. "Crap," he said to himself. "I haven't even changed yet." Since the salad was done, and all he had left was to place everything on the table, he went to his room and picked out a gray button up shirt and some black pants. He wasn't exactly sure if that was the type of dress this evening called for, but it would work. He changed and went back into the kitchen, opening a bottle of red wine and pouring each of the glasses half full. He placed the salad bowl, steaks, and wine on the table.

Just then the doorbell rang. Oh no, Junior thought. Okay, just relax. It's Kris, Junior told himself. The doorbell rang a few more times, a little more urgently. He briskly walked to the door and opened it. A stunning sight met his eyes. He swore he'd never seen Kris look like this before. He definitely hadn't seen a dress like this on her before. She blushed and he realized he was gaping at her.

He closed his mouth and smiled. "Come on in," Junior said. "I can take your coat," he said slipping it off of her. She shivered a little bit, partly from the chilliness of Junior's apartment, partly because of how he looked. His shirt made his eyes an even darker brown, and more mischievous-looking. Although that could have been the way he looked at her when she came in, too.

"So, this is the place," Junior said to her, gesturing around the grand area of the apartment. "Would you like the complete tour now, or after dinner?" he asked.

"Umm... Now's fine," Kris said a little nervously.

"Ok then. Well this is the living room and kitchen area. It also kind of doubles as a dining room," he said opening his arms out wide. "Ok, so that's kinda the main part of the apartment," he stated.

"Cool," Kris said, not knowing what to say.

He loved that he was having this effect on her. But, he wouldn't allude to the fact she was making him feel the same way. He would remain calm, cool, sexy Junior for the time being. He led her down the hallway, to his bedroom.

"And this is my room. A little cleaner than it is most days," he said smiling.

Kris gave a small laugh. "Neat," she said, mad at herself for picking this particular night to be master of the mono-syllable.

"Yeah," Junior said, smirking. He took a step closer to her, leaning in a little. His breath was right on her lips and he could tell he was making her crazy. He loved that. He loved her. He loved that they knew each other so well and knew exactly what the other was thinking or feeling. "It is," he whispered on her lips before pulling away from her.

Why is he doing this to me? Kris asked as he pulled away from her. He can read me so well, and I know he knows that made me insane. He teased me, and I hate that so much.

They walked out of the room and back out into the hallway. They went right back to the tour, Junior showing Kris where the two bathrooms were, and the guest bedroom. They got back to the kitchen and Junior offered Kris a glass of wine. She took it gladly, hoping it would help her to relax. They sat on the couch, Kris staring at the floor unaware of the way Junior was gazing at her.

She looked so beautiful. The dress made specks of green peek out in her eyes. Specks that he'd never seen before, but longed to look at more closely. He subtly leaned in, and this got her attention. She looked at his eyes and he looked down at her lips, leaning in further and further.

"Are you actually going to kiss me this time?" Kris asked a smile creeping across her face.

"Maybe," Junior said as he got about a millimeter from her amazing lips. His closeness made her eyes close and he kissed her, sparks flying every which way. Her tongue entered his mouth, and he groaned, not realizing how much he had missed that. She started to unbutton his shirt and they both breathed more heavily.

"Shouldn't we maybe go to my room? No big wide windows for people to be peeping toms?" Junior asked out of breath as he pulled away from her for the briefest of seconds.

"Mmm... Yeah, we probably should," Kris murmured, kissing him again before taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom. They walked in and Kris unbuttoned what was left of Junior's shirt. He unzipped her dress and smiled at what he saw. She blushed and looked away. He pulled them down onto the bed and she took his belt buckle off.

"This isn't too fast?" Junior asked, his sensitive side kicking in.

"Shut up," Kris said as she took off his pants.

"Gladly," he muttered laughingly before passionately kissing her again. They fell back onto the pillows and completely forgot about the fast-cooling dinner in the other room.

He would always remember this night. He would remember it because he got to fall asleep to Kris' brown eyes staring at him adoringly. He would remember it as the night he first got to see the green in her eyes.


	2. Comfort and Sleep

There was a knock at the door. It's 10:00 PM, why is there banging on the damn door? Junior thought angrily. He didn't want Kris to wake up, but right before he thought that, she stretched and opened her eyes.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll get it. I'm sorry," Junior said, rubbing her back.

"Mmm, okay," Kris said, still half-asleep. She pretended to fall back asleep, but she was really thinking about what had happened earlier. She felt the bed get lighter as Junior got up, going to the door. She sat up after she was sure he'd left, and contemplated sneaking out the window. No, she thought, that wouldn't be right. I owe Junior an explanation of some sort. This wasn't supposed to happen. He just looked so great, and he makes me feel so good.

Junior went to the door, only in his boxer shorts and opened it, prepared to put up a fight to whoever was there. He was surprised at what he found, however. He saw his newly-appeared-on-the-scene mother, carrying some kind of pie in her hand. He looked from her to the pie, back to her, in astonishment.

"I was trying to figure out whether to come or not, and then I guess I just came on an impulse," Isabelle said.

"Uh, well, you have excellent timing, Isabelle. I have company, so this probably isn't the best time to discuss the last 18 years over pie," he said.

"Oh, you do? Is it a girlfriend, because I'd love to meet her," she said enthusiastically.

"Look, I don't have time to go into an in-depth conversation about this now, but, long-story short, you haven't been in my life for the last eighteen years, I don't want you in it now. I'm living on my own, and I don't need a mother anymore. So please leave," he said quietly, but sternly enough that he may as well have been yelling. He shut the door quietly, and left a very stunned Isabelle outside.

Junior went back to his bedroom to find Kris sitting up in bed. "Sorry, I wasn't too loud was I?" he asked.

"No, I was awake before you started talking. I didn't even hear you. Who was it?" Kris asked looking up at him.

"Some homeless guy looking for a place to stay," Junior lied through his teeth. He crawled back in bed and gave Kris a kiss, but she wasn't putting much into it.

"Um, hey Junior? I gotta be up really early tomorrow morning, is it okay if I go back to my place and sleep? I just have a ton of training to do," Kris said, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, okay, yeah sure. You probably do need a lot of sleep then," Junior said, getting sad. He didn't understand and being as it was late, he didn't want to understand right now. But he would get it out of her at some point. He wasn't letting her get away, not this time. It really upset him when she did this. She would just run away, and that never solved anything.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? The place looks really great by the way," Kris said, smiling now.

"Thanks," Junior replied with a weak smile.

She gathered her clothes and changed, then left. As she drove back, she thought about what she had done. Normally Junior would have pushed, but he didn't tonight. Either he was so tired he actually believed her lie, or he felt the same way she did, that tonight wasn't supposed to happen. That they just had such a history together, it was too hard to forget whenever they were together.

She got back to her trailer and went to bed. She found that she was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. It was now midnight.

I've been like this for almost two hours, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm just so confused. Having Junior in bed next to me gives me such a comfort, and I'm able to fall asleep. But I just don't feel the same way I used to. Maybe it would be better if I just tried to let him in again. He didn't really hurt me last time, I hurt him. Its good that he can still manage to be so nice to me. That's it. I'm done talking to myself, I'm going back.

She got up out of bed, on a mission. She left her pajamas on and got in her car. She drove over to Junior's apartment and as she did, she went over what to say in her head. Before she knew it, she was there, in front of the building. Before she lost her nerve, she got out of the car and ran up the stairs to the 3rd floor. She pounded on Junior's door, hoping he wasn't too far into oblivion yet.

He'd been sitting up for the past two hours, his mind not being able to turn off. He kept thinking about everything he had said and done in that period of time that she had been there, trying to figure out what he could have done that was so terribly wrong. He didn't push her. He didn't- His thoughts were interrupted by an incessant pounding on his front door again. It better not be Isabelle again, because I will not hesitate to yell this time, since Kris isn't here, Junior thought to himself. He got up out of bed and went to the door.

He took a deep breath and opened it, prepared to become angry. What he saw was nothing near to what he had expected. A pajama-clothed Kris stood in his doorway, looking determined. She launched herself at him and kissed him hard. Being so surprised, he nearly fell backwards. She broke away and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Junior, I know you knew I was lying earlier and I'm sorry. I can't sleep, and, well I was wondering if I could stay the night? We can talk more about it in the morning I promise, but right now, I just really need some sleep," Kris told him.

"Okay, come on in. I need to use the bathroom, but you can go ahead and get in bed," Junior said opening the door wider for her to come through.

"Thank you, Junior," Kris said as she kissed him again.

Junior went to the bathroom and then crawled back into bed to find a very open-eyed Kris. "Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you, you know?"

She kissed him, trying to avoid saying anything. It worked. Their kissing dwindled off and Kris was finally able to sleep for the first time that night. Junior's arms around her made her feel safe and loved. They were a comfort unlike anything she had ever experienced in her troubled past.


	3. Breakfast

**A/N: **I could really use some suggestions for oneshots. I'm having trouble coming up with any. It may be a while before I update, but enjoy this update until then! Thanks

"Krrrrriss. Kriiiis, time to get up, I made us breakfast," Junior said gently, shaking her as she woke up.

"Gahhh..." Kris said, rolling away from him. He caught her and turned her back to face him. He drew her close in to him and kissed her heatedly. She raised her eyebrows as his tongue slipped into her mouth. This definitely woke her up. They pulled away from each other, Junior smiling goofily.

"Good morning," he said smirking at her. He rubbed her back as he said, "So how 'bout that breakfast? I made the works. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, really. I'm starving. I'll meet you in there okay? I have to go change," Kris said, going into the bathroom.

"Okay. Hey, before you go in there, what kind of juice do you want? There's apple, cranberry, or orange. I also have coffee if you need it," Junior said.

"Um, orange juice is fine, thanks," Kris replied.

Junior walked into the kitchen and made sure everything was in order. The plates of food were on the table already, so he poured their glasses of juice and set them on the table as well. He wasn't exactly sure if Kris would want to talk right away in the morning, but he would try. He went to turn the TV off in the living room, and then sat down.

Kris walked in, carrying a bag of clothes. "Mmm... it smells really good. You ordered out, right?" Kris asked knowingly.

"No, actually, I made it myself," Junior shot back.

"Ohhh, you know I'm not really to hungry," Kris said scrunching up her nose.

"Very funny. I actually have cooked before, I'll have you know. There weren't any major food critics there, but the people I cooked for didn't run to the bathroom throwing up or hide the food in their napkins, so I consider it a success," Junior said with a cocky smile.

Kris walked over and sat down, eying the food suspiciously. "You're sure? You checked the date on the eggs? Nothing was expired? There wasn't mold on the sausage?" Kris asked, teasing him mercilessly.

"Enough, seriously. I cooked it. And if it doesn't taste good, there's a money-back guarantee," Junior said.

"Okayyyyy," Kris said uncertainly. She took a bite of her food and marveled at how well it was prepared. Seeing the surprised look on Kris' face gave Junior a boost to his ego.

"Hah! You do like it! I told you!" Junior said smiling.

"No, I didn't say I liked it, I'm just surprised it doesn't suck," Kris said, not backing down.

He went over to her and started tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing. He just wouldn't stop. They rolled on the floor, both laughing hysterically now.

"Admit that it was good. Admit you liked it, or get tickled to death," Junior said.

She didn't say anything. He started to tickle her again, more fiercely this time, and she finally managed to gasp out, "Stop! Fine, fine, I LIKED IT!" she yelled. He stopped tickling her and they lay there, on the kitchen floor, him on top of her, the room seeming as if it were frozen.

Junior finally got up off of Kris and helped her up and they continued to eat breakfast. He kept thinking and telling himself that they should talk, but he couldn't bring himself to mention it. He didn't want this morning to be ruined by a probably bad-ending conversation. He looked at her as she ate, just picking at her food, not really eating too much. He could tell she was anticipating a talk, and that she hadn't forgotten either, so he decided he would pretend he'd forgotten about it for now.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out today? Go see a movie and just drive around?" Junior asked, trying to get her to be a little more cheery. He hated that he had her like that. To the point where she was so worried about a conversation that she couldn't eat.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice. I need to shower first though, and I should probably go check on the horses and see how mad Pablo is at me," she said smiling meekly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 2-ish then. You can decide the movie. I'll even suffer through a chick flick if it'll make you happy," Junior told her.

"Ahh, that probably wouldn't be the best after the good breakfast you made," she replied. "I'll pick out somethin' we'll both like."

"She admits it! She liked it! Hah!!" Junior said triumphantly. "I have a better idea. Why don't we rent a movie? We can stay here and watch a horror movie, order chinese? That way we don't have to deal with the hassle of other people in the theater getting mad at us for our very vocal reviews of the movie," referring to the way they liked to comment on the movies they saw.

"Sounds good. I'll pick one up on the way back from Raintree," Kris said, getting up from the table. She walked over to the door and Junior got up and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, you forgot something," he said as he kissed her gently before she walked out, leaving a tingle on her lips.

"Bye," she called as she walked down the steps. He watched her walk out, leaning against the door frame mesmerized. He loved her so much, and he could really get used to this, used to her. After realizing he'd been standing there for a while, he walked away, unsuccessfully wiping the dorky love-struck smile on his face. This is gonna be a great day, Junior thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom to get ready.


	4. Horrors and Sitcoms

A/N: Okay, I REALLY haven't updated this one... sry bout that. I'll try to keep up with my stories.. i'm so unorganized lol. Anyways... here ya go:

Kris got in her car after picking up the movie _Untraceable_. She figured that it was a pretty good pick. She and Junior could snuggle up since it was a thriller. She stopped by her trailer to drop off her overnight bag and change quickly. She decided, after much debate, to put on an old t-shirt and some light jeans.

She got back into her car and drove over to Junior's apartment. Within 5 minutes she was there, standing in front of his door, movie in hand. She stood still for a moment, clearing her head and promising herself to relax. She reached her hand up and lightly knocked on the door. She heard footsteps reach the door and could feel Junior's presence on the other side.

"Hey," he said to her as he opened the door to let her in. She walked in to find that there was a blue bowl, full of freshly-popped popcorn, sitting in the middle of the now cleared off coffee table in the living room. She also saw that there were two tall glasses on the counter and two bottles of soda.

Junior leaned in and kissed her before going over to the counter and pouring their sodas. "I'll put the movie in," Kris told him as she walked into the living room and opened the door to the cabinet that held the DVD player. She popped it in and pressed play. She then grabbed the remote and hit "Main Menu."

Just then, Junior came over with their glasses of dark, fizzy liquid. Kris took hers from his hand and set it on the table in front of her. Junior did the same and sat down on the sofa. Kris half-lay down, half sat up and leaned into Junior's side, snuggling into him as he hit "play" on the remote control. The previews came on and they settled in for the afternoon.

Kris buried her head deep into his chest every now and then when a scary part came on, and he would rub his hand up and down her arm. When it was reaching the end, and Diane Lane's character looked as if she were about to die, Kris gasped and Junior stopped the movie, not wanting to scare her anymore. Neither one of the two ever found out the ending to that movie, either.

"Hey, wanna have some dinner? I think I have some mac 'n' cheese in the freezer. I can heat it up, if you want," Junior told her as she nestled her head deeper into his warm arm.

"Mhmm," Kris replied, her voice muffled by his sleeve. She lifted her head and gave him a kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Junior took the macaroni out of the freezer and read the instructions. He started to boil the water on his stove and opened the box. He got out milk and butter. He then heard Kris shuffling back into the kitchen. While he waited for the water to boil, Junior got out two new sodas, since theirs had been drunk during the length of the movie. He poured one in a glass for Kris and handed it to her, getting thanked with a smile.

Half an hour later, the dinner was done and Junior dished it out into bowls. It was six o'clock now and they had perfect timing. They could carry on the tradition that no one knew about. Junior turned on the TV and flipped the channels until he got the CW, which was showing "Everybody Loves Raymond."

"Junior! I can't believe you remembered," Kris told him as she hugged him briefly before grabbing her bowl and sitting down to settle in and watch the sitcom.

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget?" Junior told her as he sat down next to her, and held he against him.

They both settled in, contentedly munching on their mac 'n' cheese and laughing whenever a particularly funny part came on. At 8, after they had watched the two-hour block of the show, Junior felt Kris' chest moving up and down in a pretty steady rhythm. He realized she'd fallen asleep. He took the still half-full bowl out of her hands and set it on the table, along with his empty one.

He gently picked her up and kissed her forehead, carrying her like a precious jewel into the bedroom, vowing not to wake her. He held her in one strong, muscle-y arm and pulled the covers back, folding them. He tucked her under them and brought the sheet and comforter up to her shoulders. He then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to the bathroom. He came out and took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on his body. He crawled under the covers with Kris and fell asleep, dreaming of an "Everybody Loves Raymond" lifestyle with Kris.


End file.
